finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragment/The Honor of Blitz Squad
Torreno's Last Light ;Blitz Squadron Chronicles Immediately following the catastrophe, the Guardian Corps took control from the Sanctum, Cocoon's then-governing body. A provisional government was formed, consisting primarily of military personnel. The Cavalry, an elite unit of the Guardian Corps, spearheaded the administration. Seeking to rebuild society on the strength of human science and free from dependence on the fal'Cie, they founded an institute called the 'Academy.' Slowly but surely, the provisional government transferred authority to this new organization. Baxter's Last Light ;Blitz Squadron Chronicles Since the Academy's inception, its founders planned to focus heavily on social sciences and eventually merge with the existing government. The responsibility for defending the populace from Pulse's hostile creatures also passed to the institute, and so, drawing on personnel from the former Guardian Corps, the Academy Security Regiment was born. Blitz Squadron is a part of that regiment—an elite unit trained specifically to neutralize paradox-related threats. Falcon's Last Light ;Blitz Squadron Chronicles Blitz Squadron's first duty was an operation at Lake Bresha. The device used to control Atlas had been stolen by an anti-government group, and the squadron retrieved it within a single day. It was a testament to the efficiency of the Academy Security Regiment. The criminals in question were former PSICOM military, people opposed to the new society the Academy was striving to build. Even after the catastrophe, many residents remained on Cocoon, and more than a few of those pushed for the fal'Cie to be restored. This was one of the incidents that occurred in the midst of general unrest. Ray's Last Light ;Blitz Squadron Chronicles Along with the monsters and bioweapons from other time periods that appear near the gates, there are also many unique creatures whose natural habitat is in the Void Beyond. These creatures are known as 'Rift Beasts.' It was Blitz Squadron that learned the ecology of nektons and meonektons. The former swim freely through the Void, while the latter attach themselves to a particular spacetime. It was the squadron's expansive compilation of data that allowed the Academy to build theories on the non-space that connects the gates. Thunder's Last Light ;Blitz Squadron Chronicles In 9 AF, Blitz Squadron was given orders to apprehend an anti-government group basing its operations out of the Pulse frontier lands. The mission was a success, and at the group's base they discovered evidence of some incredible research. The terrorists had obtained data on Atlas, the Bresha Ruins giant, and were attempting to build their own mega-soldier. This incident would later prove to be the catalyst for an unexpected debate. Sarge's Last Light ;Blitz Squadron Chronicles In 9 AF, Blitz Squadron foiled an anti-government group's attempt to construct their own Atlas. This incident sparked a heated debate among the members of the Academy. One faction insisted that they delete all Atlas data files to prevent future misuse, while another claimed that the construction of the giant weapon was a necessary evil. If Atlas was indeed a future weapon, they argued, someone must build it or history would face another paradox. With no conclusion forthcoming, the data files were eventually stored within Academy headquarters to await a final judgment. Blitz Squadron Mission Report ;Blitz Squadron Chronicles In 10 AF, Blitz Squadron, an elite Academy Security Regiment unit, returned from duty in the Vile Peaks. During their mission, their entire airship vanished... and the crew along with it. All hope for their survival was lost, until they miraculously reappeared three weeks later. During an awards ceremony that took place some time after, the squadron's leader was asked how they team got its name. He revealed that it was an homage to one of their former squadmates from their Guardian Corps days, who went by the code name 'Lightning.' Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2